


Family

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hospital, M/M, Short, Song fic, Surprisingly, but it's not angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Harry was hit by an unknown curse, and he asks Draco to sing him a song. Something he used to do in their eighth year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913374
Kudos: 43





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know what it is. But I love the guitar player headcannons, sorry if this is unoriginal. But I wanted to make something fluffy for once, and not angsty. Look at me, trying new things.
> 
> Anyways TW: none

Draco burst into St. Mungo's.

“Where is he!” He asked the receptionist frantically.

“Sir, I-”

“Just tell me where he is!”

“Sir, there is a line!” The receptionist said firmly.

Draco glared at her, “I swear I will get you fired if you don’t tell me where my husband is.”

The second receptionist whispered to the first, her eyes widened. “Umm, of course. Come this way Mr. Malfoy-Potter. Your husband is on the fourth floor.”

Draco sighed in relief as the lady led him over to the lifts. She took him up to the fourth floor, “He’s two doors to the left.”

She walked away, leaving Draco to rush to the door labeled Mr. Harry Malfoy-Potter. He opened it with shaking hands to see his husband laying down in bed, reading a book. Draco took a deep breath, relieved that he was okay.

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed, looking up.

“Potter.” Draco said affectionately, walked up to him and sat down in the only chair.

Harry rolled his eyes, “One would think after eleven years of being married and sharing a last name, you would stop calling me that.”

“Nah, it suits you.” He paused, “In all seriousness-”

“When are you not?”

Draco cast him an unamused look. “What happened.”

Harry’s expression changed instantly, “Oh. My partner forgot to grab me before he Appearated out of the warehouse.” He said bitterly, “A Death Eater hit me with a curse to the hip. So now I’m off the force for a while. Good thing is, Johnson is off of it for the rest of his life.”

Draco nodded, “What curse is it?”

“They don’t know. The Healers were able to get most of it out, but there’s some still in there. Depending on what it is I might have to quit my job as Head Auror.”

“Oh Harry.” Draco whispered and took his husband's hand, “I’m so sorry.”

Harry shrugged, looking crestfallen. “It is what it is.”

“Have Ron and Hermione visited yet?”

“No. They have to take care of Rose, but they’ll be here this afternoon. Hey Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sing something?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Sing something?”

“You know, like you did in our eighth year.”

“That was fifteen years ago. I don’t have the same voice.”

“Oh come on! I know you practice when you're off work and I’m not.”

Draco looked away as Harry gave him puppy dog eyes, he sighed, “Fine. But only because you have an injury.”

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a tiny guitar. Harry looked at it and smirked, “You carry that everywhere?”

The blonde glared at him, “Shut up.” He took out his wand and tapped the guitar. It grew to normal size, so he started strumming.

Harry recognized the tune right away, as it was Rose’s favorite muggle artist and she played his songs on loop whenever they were over at Ron and Hermione’s house. “I never pegged you as one to play muggle music.”

Draco ignored his jab and started to sing.

“I will fight,  
I will fight for you,  
I always do until my heart,  
Is black and blue.”

Harry sat up and gazed at Draco. Draco smiled at him.

“And I will stay,  
I will stay with you,  
We'll make it to the other side,  
Like lovers do.”

Draco stood up and moved to sit at the end of Harry’s hospital bed.

“I'll reach my hands out in the dark,  
And wait for yours to interlock,  
I'll wait for you.  
I'll wait for you.”

Draco loosened his neck hoping that his voice wouldn’t give.

“'Cause I'm not giving' up,  
I'm not giving' up, givin' up,  
No, not yet,  
Even when I'm down to my last breath,  
Even when they say there's nothing' left,  
So don't give up on…”

He looked back up to see Harry smiling, his eyes bright.

“I'm not giving' up,  
I'm not giving' up, giving up,  
No, not me,  
Even when nobody else believes,  
I'm not goin' down that easily,  
So don't give up on me.”

Draco himself was brimming with happiness as he sang.

“And I will hold,  
I'll hold onto you,  
No matter what this world throws,  
It won't shake me loose,  
I'll reach my hands out in the dark,  
And wait for yours to interlock,  
I'll wait for you,  
I'll wait for you.”

Harry placed a hand on Draco's knee, and looked him right in the eye.

“Cause I'm not giving' up,  
I'm not giving' up, givin' up,  
No, not yet,  
Even when I'm down to my last breath,  
Even when they say there's nothing' left,  
So don't give up on,  
I'm not giving' up,  
I'm not giving' up, givin' up,  
No, not me,  
Even when nobody else believes,  
I'm not goin' down that easily,  
So don't give up on me.”

Draco leaned forward, placing his forehead against Harry’s. He hoped that in singing this song he would reassure Harry that he wasn’t leaving any time soon. Even if times got tough.

“I will fight,  
I will fight for you,  
I always do until my heart,  
Is black and blue.”

Harry leaned in closer, closer. Draco closed his eyes and-

“Whoa, whoa whoa! Break it up! Break it up! There’s a small child here!”

They both whipped around, Ron was standing at the door with Hermione and Rose.

Harry laughed, “Hey! How are you?”

“Good. How are you?” Hermione asked. The family walked to the chair and Rose sat down in it. (Hermione conjured extra chairs for her and Ron.)

“Not so good.” Harry replied.

“I know what’ll cheer you up!” Rose said, holding up a wizard chess game board.

Harry chuckled again, “You’re right, maybe beating Ron /will/ cheer me up.”

Ron fake glared at him, “Oh, you’re so on.”

As they set up the chess game on the bed, Rose tugged on Draco’s sleeve.

“Will you play this with me and mommy?” She asked. Draco looked down at the game she was holding up and smiled. It was a Harry Potter adventure game.

“Alright, but only if I get to be Harry this time.”

Rose jumped up and down almost dropping the game, “Yaaayyy! I’ll be daddy then!”

Draco, Hermione and Rose sat on the floor and opened up the game. They played most of the day, Ron and Harry even joined them after they were done with their chess game, (Ron won of course.)

All in all, Draco thought it was a fun day, despite the fact that his husband had a near fatal injury. But honestly, the happiest Draco ever felt was when he was with Ron, Hermione, Rose and Harry.

They were family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
